First Date
by PastelLace
Summary: Never let your best friend plan your first date. Tim x Cassie.


**Title**: First Date

**Summary**: Never let your best friend plan your first date.

**Pairing: **Tim x Cassie. (_Vague_ hint of Supermartian)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or DC, but I sure wish I did. (Some characters might be slightly OOC in _your_ opinion, but you can't blame me. YJ honestly didn't give them enough time to develop and flesh out the characters!)

* * *

"I am the expertise of love," Garfield Logan whispered, as he steered Tim into his room. Before the boy wonder could have a chance to protest or object to anything, Garfield continued on. "If I could get M'gann and Conner to fall for each other again, I can pretty much get anybody together. I'm that good of an expert."

Tim would have objected, but he let out a sigh instead.

"Girls love flowers, so why not go all out? You shall smother her with a bunch of irises and orchards and the world's most romantic flowers ever."

"Roses?" Tim squeaked.

"Hmm? That too. No, the world's most romantic flowers are the poisonous sumacs."

Tim gawked at his best friend, horrified. "How are they even remotely romantic?"

Garfield eyed his friend for a second, a confused look on his face before realizing that Tim wasn't there that one particular day Conner had picked poisonous sumacs for his sister. "You have to have been there to understand."

Tim let out a sigh. "I don't think that poisonous sumacs will have the same underlying meaning with Cassie as it does with you."

Garfield contemplated this for a few seconds. "You're right. Roses it is."

Tim let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to do with to give a girl _poisonous_ flowers; especially when that girl has super strength. "I think I should just take her out for dinner."

"Dinner? That's so _overdone_," Garfield replied, shaking his head. "Girls like it when guys go all out. So, obviously, after you shower her with a bunch of flowers, you'll take her out for a picnic—"

"That's not really a bad idea—" Tim stated, only to be shushed by Garfield.

"On the rooftop, under the stars; which is really romantic," Garfield continued on.

"I'm really surprised on how much you know about this stuff," Tim muttered, staring at his friend in dubious suspicion. His eyes widened in shock as he let out a groan. "Please don't tell me you're stealing ideas from Miss Martian and Superboy's previous dates." Seeing the slightly bashful look appear on Garfield's face, Tim let out an exasperated sigh.

"And before the night's over, there will be a firework show for you guys to end the date with," Garfield added.

Tim frowned. "You know, that's not really a bad idea—"

"At least a hundred fireworks will go off at once, littering the sky with hundreds of colors. And then there will be this loud _boom _sound, before the fireworks spell out 'Tim Drake plus Cassie Sandsmark forever'!"

"Isn't that a little bit too forward for a first date?" Tim questioned, only to be shushed by his friend once again.

"Don't question the expertise, young grasshopper," Garfield shushed. After taking a pause, he continued on with his extravagant plan. "And then you'll shower her with even more flowers, before taking her home in your expensive helicopter that you'll let me pilot—"

Tim glared at him. "No—"

"I _swear_ I won't crash it—"

"_No_."

Garfield scowled. "You're no fun." He looked at Tim. "But seriously though. Do you like my idea?"

"I think I know what I want to do now," Tim finally replied, smirking at his friend.

Garfield's eyes widened in excitement, just before they narrowed in suspicion. "Are you going to use my great idea?"

"We'll see," Tim replied, still smirking at his friend.

"What do you mean by 'we'll see?'"

"We'll see," Tim repeated again, grinning.

"What? No fair!" Garfield huffed. "You're no fun at all."

-x-

"Garfield, you should have been in bed an hour ago," Conner pointed out, watching the thirteen-year-old squirm with curiosity. They were both sitting in the lounging room; with Conner keeping a watchful eye on Garfield until he went to bed.

"I have to wait until Tim and Cassie comes back," Garfield stated, wagging his tail with anticipation.

"I'm pretty sure they're having a lovely time," Conner replied. "Tim's a nice boy, Gar. He's not going to do anything stupid. And Cassie can obviously take care of herself-"

"I don't care about that. I just have to find out—" He automatically stopped talking the second he could hear Tim's and Cassie's chatter from the distance. "They're back!" he shouted, before sprinting off towards their direction.

"How was it?" Garfield quickly questioned, as he walked with them towards the lounging room, where Conner was staring at the three of them in confusion.

"It was nice," Cassie answered, practically beaming from her date with Tim. She quickly kissed Tim on the cheek. "Thank you for the flowers, by the way."

"Flowers?" Garfield quickly looked at Cassie's hands, spotting the bouquet of roses that Tim had gotten for Cassie. A giant grin appeared on his face as he leapt into the air, somersaulting backwards. "I knew you would use my idea!"

Conner, who was standing besides Tim by now, stared at Garfield in confusion. "Did you really take ideas from a thirteen year old?"

Tim shook his head. "The only thing I took from his suggestions were to get Cassie flowers—but don't tell him that. I don't want to ruin his fun."

Cassie couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure his suggestions weren't that bad—" She automatically stopped the second she realized that both Tim and Conner shared a similar, painstaking look on their faces. "Well, I'm pretty sure I would have enjoyed our date as well, if you were to use his ideas."

Realizing that Conner was shaking his head, her eyebrows knitted together. "I'm pretty sure that they're not _that _bad." Seeing that both Conner and Tim were shaking their heads now, she frowned. "Seriously?"

"You honestly have no idea," both Tim and Conner replied in unison.

"Never _ever_ let Garfield plan your dates for you," Tim instructed, shaking his head, "because there's a ninety nine percent chance that it's going to end up a huge disaster."


End file.
